warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lioneye
|pastaffie=ShadowClan, The Kin |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Rogue: |namesl=Lionkit Lionpaw Lionpaw, Lioneye |familyt=Mother: Father: Brothers: Half-Sibling: Foster Sister |familyl=Pinenose Spikefur Birchbark, Slatefur, Puddleshine Weaselkit Violetpaw |mentor=Snowbird, Tigerheart (temporarily) |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky }} Lioneye is a yellow she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Vision of Shadows Arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Lionkit is first mentioned by Violetkit, asking if Alderpaw brought the feather from her. Pinenose corrects her, saying Lionkit is not Violetkit's sister. :When Grassheart begins her kitting, she is noted to dash out of the den after her brother, Birchkit. :Although not named, she has been noted by Violetkit to have moved to the nursery by now. :When Violetkit sneaks out of the camp with Needlepaw, she recalls how Lionkit and Birchkit talk about owls that steal kits in the night. :Lionpaw and Birchpaw are present when Needlepaw, Juniperpaw, Yarrowpaw, Strikepaw, Sleekpaw, and Beepaw challenge Rowanstar about the warrior code and Clan ways. They hang back nervously as Needlepaw mocks her leader. :Lionpaw and Birchpaw continue to ignore their foster-littermate. Violetpaw notes they hardly acknowledge her presence and only enter the apprentices' den to sleep. :When her mentor, Snowbird, falls ill due to yellowcough, Tawnypelt asks Tigerheart to mentor Lionpaw until Snowbird is well again. :Later, she and Birchpaw tug between a thrush. Tawnypelt growls at them to share the bird. Birchpaw glares at her before yanking the bird away from Lionpaw. Before he can get too far, Lionpaw hisses and pummels him, causing the two littermates fight. Birchpaw gains the upper hand and rakes his claws along her flank, causing her to wail in pain. Twigpaw asks why no one is stopping them. Scorchfur replies they started it and to let them finish. Mistcloud adds if they hurt each other it's their own fault. Finally having enough, Twigpaw separates the two apprentices. Lionpaw and Birchpaw attack her instead until Tawnypelt breaks them up. Twigpaw is shocked why this is normal behavior for ShadowClan cats, and Flowerkit and Whorlkit ask why she stopped them. Tawnypelt orders the two apprentices to fetch more moss for Puddleshine, but they decide to share the thrush before doing so. :Violetpaw and Twigpaw pass Lionpaw leaving camp with Birchpaw, Scorchfur, and Tigerheart. :When her mother, Pinenose, is delirious from yellowcough, she mistakes Twigpaw for Lionpaw and asks for Birchpaw and Puddleshine. She is worried about Lionpaw and the health of her kits. She continues to ask for her kits as Puddleshine arrives to comfort her, and Twigpaw realizes how much the stern queen loves her kits. When Violetpaw comes back, Twigpaw notes her sister isn't like Lionpaw and Birchpaw because she wanted to help others. That night, Twigpaw sleeps in the apprentices' den with Violetpaw, Lionpaw and Birchpaw. She asks Violetpaw if their mother loved them as much as Pinenose loves Puddleshine, Birchpaw, and Lionpaw. :Two days later, Lionpaw and Birchpaw are woken up by the sound of Bramblestar's patrol coming to rescue Twigpaw. She jumps from her nest, asking what's happening. Outside the den, she lines up with Scorchfur, Mistcloud, Sparrowtail, Rippletail, and Birchpaw to fight the invading ThunderClan cats. She along with the other ShadowClan cats aren't satisfied by their deputy's action to let Twigpaw leave. :Lionpaw is present at Kinkfur's vigil. She sits next to Birchpaw and Violetpaw. :Lionpaw enters the medicine cat den, asking how her mother was doing. Puddleshine replies she's doing much better. Spikefur, their father, rebuts that their mother will recover much quicker if she stops pestering Pinenose. Lionpaw begins to argue when Pinenose calls for her mate. Spikefur shoulders past Lionpaw as Pinenose explains how proud she is of Puddleshine. Lionpaw huffs, and mentions how she and Birchpaw could've helped their brother fetch the lungwort needed. Violetpaw is surprised to hear envy in her foster-sister's meow. As the Clan continues to recover, Tigerheart orders her on a hunting patrol with Spikefur, Mistcloud, Whorlpaw, and Rippletail. She, along with the majority of the Clan, chooses to remain in ShadowClan under Darktail's leadership. Shattered Sky : Violetpaw mentions that Lioneye, Birchbark, and Mistcloud have left the Kin, although she is unsure where Lioneye and the others ended up after leaving. She is mentioned again when Violetpaw tells Dawnpelt about how well Darktail took it when Lioneye left. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Pinenose: Father: :Spikefur:Kate's Blog Brothers: :Birchbark: :Slatefur: :Puddleshine: Half-Sibling: :Weaselkit: Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Tree References and Citations de:Lionpaw (SC)ru:Львинолапка Category:Females Category:Minor Character Category:Rogue Category:Clanless Cats Category:Shattered Sky characters